


Three words

by xNJx



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNJx/pseuds/xNJx
Summary: Three words ? That's nothing ? How can I write something with that ? Three words ? Really ?





	1. I am lucky, for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody, here's an idea I had and I should have written at first in French -since it's my mother language- but well, I was too attracted by English that I eventually decided to write this down in English. The principle is easy. Three words, a short OS. Amongst the three words, it has to be a name of character, so that it's more simple for me. 
> 
> For the first one, I asked a friend of mine three words, she told me : Natasha – Central Park – Running. Easy ? 
> 
> Here's what I've written. Hope you'll enjoy, and, of course you will discover that I'm not English, so mistakes are inevitable !

…

I am lucky, for once. 

…

The first thing Natasha wanted to see when she arrived from Russia, was Central Park. She had no accurate idea why Central Park in particular but she must see it. When she was in Russia, she was browsing the Internet just in order to look at pictures of the incredible green space. She couldn't believe that such an amazing place could exist. Can you imagine ? A place like this stuck within the entrails of the Big Apple. She just cannot believe it ! She has to see, to experience more than just American Dream as they call it, but, well, to see if it's true. Of course, it took her time since she had to finish her years as a student of literatur, then she would settle in New York and challenge life. You know, start with nothing, reach to success and so on. But first of all, what she wanted to do was visiting Central Park. 

It's a must-see. In fact, it was what was written on the advertising hoardings when she got out of the plane. The flight was so long and she was so excited. Now, she's in New York and she just can't believe it. 

After her stuffs were tidy up in her new flat -a really good deal, fifteen-twenty minutes from Central Park, but she can't see it from her balcony- she decided to put on trainers and an old tracksuit and she ran. She ran with a big smile on her face, following the path indicated by the boards along the streets then, taking a road that comes out on Central Park, she stops. She was panting, her eyes wide open. She eventually believe it. People passed her on the pavement, not even looking up, too concentrated on their lives, on their phones, on their problems. 

The vista she had from their was incredible, breath-taking she would even say. For several seconds, she was afraid, so didn't even move. She just stared, impressing the image, the view in her mind. 

She entered the so famous park, smiling, spinning around to look at everything, every single details, she followed the water, the ran into the leaves, the sat on the grass, she lay on the grass, staring at the trees around her then she ran again, and again. She was so excited, running while looking to the sky, around her, that she didn't even notice the man...before they finally hit. Natasha fell back on her ass and the man had no even moved. It's true that he was a muscular one. This explains everything. 

“Oh my...I'm so sorry ! Are you ok ? I mean, I am sorry.”

His hair were dark, mid-length and he was wearing a black tracksuit with a white tank top, revealing above it a bare muscular wet chest. Natasha blushed. 

“I...I am ok. Are you ? I'm sorry, I was looking around and, well-”

“It's ok.” he grinned, offering his hand to help on getting back on her feet. She noticed he was looking at her with interest. 

“Your, em, your undershirt is torn. Probably when you fell.”

She blushed one more time and look around her, trying to hide her belly, her stomach and well, thanks God there was still a piece of garment to hide her breasts. The man took off his tank top and gave it to Natasha, smiling. 

“I made you fall. This is a way to apologize, accept it.”

She was fighting not to look at the bare chest of the man but he noticed her. He grinned. 

“Thank you...”

“Bucky. My name is Bucky. And you are ?”

She smiled at him again, her jawbone hurting a little bit. “Natasha. I arrived I New York this morning. From Russia. I'm Russian.”

He opened his eyes wide. “Ru...Russia ? I came back from Russia too. Last week, in fact. I've spent several years in Russia. For my job, but finally I came home. I live with my bestfriend, Steve. We are both engaged in the army.”

“What a coincidence !” she exclamed, not even caring of the people staring at them. “I was a student. I have a job here now and I just moved in a very good apartment. I am lucky, for once.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow since the last words were equivocal. He took his phone from one of his pockets and gave his phone number to Natasha, telling her that if she wants to drink a coffee and to criticize Russia a little bit, or if she simply just wants to talk about the weather...He disappeared. She ran again and, when she came back to her flat, she eventually discovered that from her balcony she could see Central Park. 

…


	2. Call me 'Autumn'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody ! Today's short one shot has been proposed by Callistontheweb(thank you so much!) and the three words are the following : Tony(I am not suprised at all, Callisto), scarf and autumn. 
> 
> Before that I just wanted to tell you that there will propably be links between the different OS, it depends on the propositions of course but we'll see. 
> 
> Have a nice week end ! 
> 
> …

…

Call me 'Autumn'

...

Autumn begins in September. That's a fact. A true fact. What's true also is that autumn is probably the saddest period of the year. Well, Tony you'd rather say bitter-sweet. Lot of things happen during the autumn. Leaves say goodbye to the trees and their branches and die. The weather changes radically, rain kidnaps the sun and the sky, people disappear behind mackintosh and under umbrellas. 

Tony can easily identify to autumn, since he is like this season. It means bitter-sweet. Autumn gives him the impression that everything has to be start again. Every year, it's as if life dies and has to be built again. Tony often looks through the window but autumn makes him sad. Most of the time, he finally decides to go for a walk. The streets are almost deserted. Only the rain falling and the cars speeding remain. 

Tony walks with his hands thrust on his pockets and his head down staring on the sidewalk. 

« OH GOSH SHIT ! My scarf ! Please grab it ! » a guy shouts out to Tony. It wakes him up and he raises his head up, discovering the guy close to him, running for his scarf. A scarf which is green and gold, it seems soft to the touch. 

The only thing Tony has to do is raising his arm and the soft scarf flows in his hand. He allows himself to touch the garment for a moment before eventually noticing the guy panting in front of him. 

« THANK YOU SO MUCH ! That's a present from my mother. She gave it to me before dying...I don't know how I would've done if I had lost it...Thank you so much, really, I mean, thank you. »

The guy lowered his voice, realizing he was screaming from emotions. His face, even though he had run, was pale and slender. Tony surprises himself by staring at the guy. This man, in fact, blends into the surroundings. It was as if Tony was facing a personnal representation of autumn. Suddenly, autumn seems less bitter-sweet. Just sweet in fact.

« No problem, I mean, it's ok. »

Tony passes the guy with a smile and walks again. The thing is that the guy calls him back.

« No. You don't understand... »

Tony stops and turns back. He sees the eyes of the man full of tears. 

« Thank you so much. I...lost my mom since her accident, three months ago and I... »

He was crying now, hidding his face in his hands. Tony had almost the impression the man was suffocating. 

« This scarf is the last thing I have from her... »

Tony stays here, offering a presence to the man who seems rather sad. What did Tony say earlier ? Yeah, autumn, yeah. 

Suddenly, the man opens his eyes wide, as though he was realizing where he was, what was happening. « Oh my God, I'm really sorry. I... »

Tony smiles sadly. « My mother and my father died in a car accident. I was young and they let me alone just like that. The problem is that, I can't understand why you're being so sad since I hated my parents. My father was an alcoholic and he used to beat my mother. My mother was a liar and she often let me alone with the butler... »

The face of the other guy grows paler. « So yes I don't understand why you're giving so much importance to a simple scarf. And I'm very sorry for your loss »

Tony turns back again and stars walking, thrusting back his hand in his pockets, looking at his feet, giving the impression his thoughts are in a real storm. 

The thing is autumn. The problem is autumn. 

The human being seem weaker on autumn. Tony has always been. Throughout the year, throughout the seasons, throughout his life. The life he has created is like autumn. The sun disappears and is kidnaps by the cloudy atmosphere of September.

This morning Tony looks to the sky. It's full of clouds, dark-green clouds, threatening clouds. He will probably go for a walk, after lunch. 

The door bell rings. He opens it with a strange sensation, wondering who it can be. He almost jumps with surprise when he discovers the scarf guy from yesterday. The scarf is tied around his neck elegantly. He smiles, any traces of sadness had vanished from his face. 

« Don't ask me how I found out where you live. »

Despite the oral advice, Tony can't help asking how he found him. 

« You were walking like a zombie with your face down. I just had to follow you. But I didn't come yesterday because I didn't know what I wanted to tell you. Today I'm more confident. »

With this words, he unties the scarf and hands it to Tony. Seeing no reaction from the man, the dark-haired guy takes the wrist of Tony and ties it around his wrist. 

Tony opens his eyes wide. What... ? What is he doing ? 

« You are alright. I don't need it since my mother was an incredible person and she's still in my heart. I don't need this scarf but I can do something good for someone who really needs it. I am sharing my mother memory with you... »

« Tony, » he answers with a big smile on his face. 

This is the first time that autumn has a warm taste. Tony tries to take the tears back but he's not strong enough. 

« Her name was Frigga. She is incredible, affectionate and loving. I hope you'll be more happy now. »

This time, it's Tony who calls the man back. 

« What's your name ? »

Loki smiles. 

« Call me 'Autumn'. »  
…


	3. "I'm proud of you, Peter"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Gash I eventually found some time to write something. I have the impression to be constantly working, so I had to put books and essays aside so as to write a little bit. I hope you'll like this one, even though the atmosphere in...well, peculiar, so to speak. 
> 
> Today's three words are : Peter(Parker) – Diary – Accident
> 
> Have a nice week guys !

…

“I'm proud of you, Peter.”

...

The black worn out leather diary he found on the road was all he had left. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that was happening to him. He had already lost his parents, his uncle, now his aunt. His incredible aunt May, always smiling, laughing, worrying, swearing when politicians talk on TV. Then she wanted to do a surprise to Peter and join him to a party for Ned's birthday, but well, she never arrived. The thing is that someone knock her down when she was crossing the street, running to catch subway. 

Peter should have came home earlier, he should have told Ned that May was worrying and that he was tired, that he wanted to spend time with her...

If only he had knew. 

Peter squeezes the diary, almost tearing it, trapped in too much pain and sorrow to notice the strength he was mustering. 

Now he was alone, alone with this last piece of May, alone with his thoughts, alone with himself. 

It was only when he came back to the apartment that he sat down and opened the diary. On the yellowing sheets of paper where written May's thoughts with her most delicate writing. Letters seemed to have flown from the pen at that time. Sometimes, on top of pages were sketched incredible drawings. 

Peter turned the pages, preventing the tears to waste the art present in front of his eyes, preventing the salted water of his tears to erase the last traces of his aunt May. 

But then, he discovered the last pages and burst into tears when he sees. 

May had drawn several tiny Spider-Man, even one unmasked where one could see the face of Peter dressed as the famous hero. On the middle of the page was a simple sentence : “I am proud of you, Peter.”

He wept. 

He tore the page out of the diary and thrust it into the pocket -he created one on his heart- of his costume. It was all he had left from her. 

But it was so much at the same time. 

…


End file.
